Plus loin que le ciel
by BakaLuny
Summary: Ikuto est parti et demande à Amu de l'oublier, mais elle ne peut pas.


Un petit One-shot que j'ai écrit en même temps que ma première fanfic. Amuto, assez triste, les âmes sensibles sont prévenues.

L'univers de Shugo chara et ses personnages appartiennent à Peach-pit.

* * *

J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je le sais maintenant. Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Même si on était ennemis, même si on l'est encore, je suis totalement folle de lui. Et c'est pourquoi je suis triste maintenant. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce matin, depuis que sa soeur m'a appellée, depuis que j'ai lu sa lettre, je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer.

**« Je suis désolée, Amu. Il me manque terriblement à moi aussi. »**

Les paroles d'Utau après m'avoir annoncé la nouvelle me résonnent encore dans la tête. Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Pas lui. Je veux me rappeller pour toujours de tous les moments passés avec lui. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas totalement l'impression qu'il sera parti.

_**« Mais il est parti. Il est parti et il ne reviendra plus. Rends-toi à l'évidence. »**_

Je ne veux pas croire à ça. Ça me fait trop mal... J'ai trop mal sans lui...

Et cette lettre. Cette fichue lettre que je tiens encore entre ms doigts tremblants, cette lettre rendue mouillée par mes larmes. La lettre qui me donne envie de vomir depuis que je l'ai lue.

_« Salut chaton,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est sans doute parce que je ne suis plus de ce monde maintenant. J'aurais dû te le dire avant, sans doute. J'ai été mis au courant il y a quelques mois, avant que je parte pour ''aller chercher mon père''. Je t'ai menti. Je voulais seulement que tu m'oublies. Pour que tu souffres moins. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, de vivre une vie sans toi, et j'ai voulu que tu fasses de même de ton côté. Pardon de t'avoir donné l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois. Ça m'aurait seulement donné encore plus envie de rester ici. Pourtant, il fallait que je parte. J'ai été tellement heureux avec toi. Tous ces instants de bonheur que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. J'espère que tu t'en rappelleras aussi. Je suis désolé de te laisser seulement cette lettre, maintenant. Je suis désolé pour tellement de choses. S'il te plaît, fais une dernière chose pour moi: Oublie-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour moi._

_Ikuto. »_

Si tu savais ! Si tu savais comme j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Pendant ces quelques mois où tu prétendais être à la recherche de ton père, et même après avoir lu cette lettre, j'ai tant essayé de t'oublier. Mais chaque endroit où j'allais, chaque personne à qui je parlais me faisais penser à toi. Je n'ai tout simplement pas pu t'oublier. C'est plus fort que moi. Tu es devenu une partie de moi. Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je suis perdue. Seule. Sans endroit où aller. Tu me manques tellement. J'essaie de m'accrocher à la vie. Mais plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Tu es devenu ma raison de vivre. Comment je pourrais t'oublier ?

Ta voix hante mes rêves, ton visage m'apparaît à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je sens encore tes lèvres sur mon front, et tes bras qui me serrent contre toi. Ta chaleur me manque tellement. Je suis devenue dépendante de toi.

Les jours ont passés et je sombrais peu à peu. Mes amis et ma famille me regardaient avec des yeux tristes, mais moi je ne les voyais plus. Je voulais seulement te voir, toi. Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis réveillée d'un cauchemar en criant après avoir rêvé que tu disparaissais; avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que tu étais bel et bien parti.

Au bout d'une semaine à me morfondre loin de toi, j'ai pris une décision. J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être comme ça, d'arrêter de penser à toi sans cesse. Et pour cela, un seul moyen m'est venu à l'esprit.

Te rejoindre.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

**« Attends-moi, mon baka neko hentai. Bientôt, on sera ensemble. Pour toujours. »**

La dernière chose que j'ai senti, était le froid glacial et mordant de l'eau autour de moi. Je coulais vers le fond mais j'avais l'impression de voler. Voler vers le ciel, vers les étoiles, vers lui. Puis j'ai fini par l'entendre. Sa voix.

**« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, chaton. Tu n'as même pas tenu ta promesse.**

**- Depuis quand je fais ce que tu me dis de faire ?**

**- Tu ne l'as jamais fait. »**

Sa voix si douce, si calme, si moqueuse. Sa voix bien à lui.

**« Tu m'as tellement manqué.**

**- Je suis là, maintenant.**

**- Ne m'abandonne plus.**

**- Jamais.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi, chaton. »**


End file.
